


Mary

by Kaitlxn



Series: Engagement Rings and Painful Things [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Domestic!AU, Drama, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitlxn/pseuds/Kaitlxn
Summary: prologue done, now we get into the juicy stuff!





	

“Jefferson, back again huh? What was it this time? Vandalism? Punched Mr. Monroe again? Made a baby cry and kicked a couple of puppies?”  
Mary Jefferson bore holes into her desk in after class detention. She knew why she was there, so did Dr. Hancock, but yet he insisted on making this detention last as long as possible.  
“My, my, my, I must say I'm surprised you haven't had your partner in crime bust you out yet. Where is Miss. Frances Laurens?”  
“Visiting her father,” Mary spat out the word ‘father’ as if holding it within her mouth would poison her. It wasn't Mr. Laurens that made her hate the word; in fact quite the opposite. He supported Frances and was a great father to her ever since her mother left. It was her own father that made her spit the title out with such vile.  
Mr. Hancock settled into his worn faux leather chair and began to look at Mary’s file. It was overflowing with documents, but the ratio of presentable to poor was appalling.  
“Ah, you smashed a young girl into a locker because she had said being a “faggot” was wrong. You know you have to be a role model for these girls right?” Hancock sighed, rubbed his hand over his face and signed the document, stating Mary had gone to detention. Mary hated his big, pompous signature that took up half the fucking page.  
“Maybe she shouldn't have been verbally attacking minorities. These people go through hell and back thanks to ignorant dipshits, and some bitch with a stick up her ass shouldn't be using words she doesn't even understand.” Mary countered, throwing her hands onto her desk and pushing herself up so she could look at Dr. Hancock’s smug shit eating grin.  
Hancock blinked twice, his grin faltering. “Excuse you?” Mary barked with laughter, shaking her head as she held her sides in her fit of giggles. Hancock’s ignorance always made her laugh because she didn’t understand how some people could survive being so blind.  
“Don’t you have some 12 year old girls to stalk? Or a ‘staff meeting’ of sorts?” Mary scoffed as she crossed her legs on her desk. The sooner they stopped talking, the sooner she could sleep through the next few hours.  
“Keep that tone up and I’ll see to your suspension before you get out of this detention.” Hancock threatened, his eyes narrowing, as he shuffled papers into a pile and pulled out an erotica novel.  
“Sick monster,” Mary whispered as she put her earbuds in and placed her head on her desk. It was going to be a long three hours.  
At about hour two a few quick raps on the door startled both Mary and Hancock. Their gazes met and Hancock got up to open the door. It was the headmaster in front of three burly people in designer suits looking around, until they spotted Mary…  
“Hello Mr. Hancock, I hope you aren’t too busy at the moment?” The headmaster asked, as she gave him a curt nod. Hancock smiled and stepped away from the threshold. “Not at all, Madam Ross. I was just signing in Miss Mary Jefferson into detention.”  
Madam Ross crossed the threshold with one swish of her billowing trench coat that swept the ground with her.  
Impeccably dressed, Madam Elizabeth “Betsy” Ross knew how to singlehandedly control an empire with the snap of her fingers. She had spent her earlier years as an army nurse, and when the American flag was destroyed, she hand sewn one herself out of old rags and whatever cloth scraps she could scavenge. Now that she was married with two boys, she no longer donned her uniform of service, but dressed to the nines for every occasion saying, “I stitched a man’s leg using a chicken bone and shredded boot laces, if a bitch wants to wear a pencil skirt, let her wear the damn skirt.”  
“Hello Mary,” Ross said with a smile. She was never harsh to Mary, since she was just like her as a teenager, so she understood where she was coming from.  
“Hi Betsy,” Mary replied, tucking her phone in her pocket and curling up her earbuds. If Betsy was here to talk to her, it must be more important than whatever Hancock has to say.  
“These people have alerted me that you are to head home immediately, as your father requested an emergency family gathering for you and your sisters.” Ross stated, as she stepped back so Mary could get a look at the two men and one woman behind her.  
“Your father hasn’t told us what the reason is, just that he needed you back home at whatever the cost.” The woman explained stiffly. Mary nodded and looked to an Asian looking man for his explanation.  
“We are just as in the dark as you are, but we will try and answer as many questions as we can,” he stated in a friendlier tone. Mary dismissed him and looked at the final man.  
The man shrugged and began to crack his knuckles. “Don’t have anything to say. I’m here in case you resist.” Mary smirked, of course Thomas would do this. She knew he’d do whatever he thought was necessary, regardless of how extra it was. Unfortunately, Mary received that same trait in the gene pool, and was just as stubborn and extra as her father.  
“And what if I do resist?” Mary countered, with a raised eyebrow. She wanted to test her boundaries with these people. The guy on the end laughed and stepped towards Mary with a sly twinkle in his eyes. “Let’s not find out sweetheart.”  
He hoisted her over his shoulder and Mary let out an involuntary shriek. The woman gasped, “Don, we aren’t supposed to do that unless necessary!”  
“It seems pretty damn necessary, Sheila,” Don shot back as picked up Mary’s book bag and went for the door. “Chaim, do you mind getting the door? My hands are full.”  
Chaim nodded and pulled the door open as Don walked out with a pouting Mary. He then followed suit as Sheila ran after them, scolding them for immature behavior and apologizing profusely for their lack of common sense to Mary.  
Well, if this is how my stay will go, at least it’ll be entertaining, Mary thought as she made her way out of the school on Don’s shoulder and into the same black car, now vacant, that her sister Jane was in a few hours prior to, but with one destination in mind; Jefferson Manor.

**Author's Note:**

> prologue done, now we get into the juicy stuff!


End file.
